


Monsters Like Us

by AussiesAreAggro



Category: Tithe Series - Holly Black
Genre: 100 Theme Challenge, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Human, Humor, Humour, Interspecies, One Shot Collection, Other, Stupidity, Troll - Freeform, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiesAreAggro/pseuds/AussiesAreAggro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the 100 theme challenge. Not in chronological order.   Ravus/Valerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

  **-1. Introduction-**

 ** _Noun_**  
 **1\. The bringing of a product, measure, concept, etc., into use or operation for the first time.**    
 **2\. The action of bringing a new plant, animal, or disease to a place.**

Their introduction is rushed and brutal; a clash of minds and talons.

She, a dirty street girl far from home. He, a monster existing on the fringes of a city, wavering in and out of reality.

She's bruised and thin; filling his home with the smell of stale cigarettes and animal urine. The child; because she's really nothing more, waves a sword that appears to be hewn from ice and has the  _gall_  to order him to release her companion, the one whose sticky fingers he'd caught all over his potions. 

He takes note of the defeated guardian; something any bumbling idiot of a Faerie could bypass, though it is no small feat for a human. He comments on it, testing the waters. Seeing if she's as arrogant as she seems to be playing at.

She's not.

Again, she commands him to free the thief. She's still levelling the sword at him, determined though clearly untrained. He reminds her that it does in fact, belong to him. She moves to place it down. Hesitates. His reprisal comes swiftly in the form of a broken finger, administered to the human in his grasp. The girl’s cries spur her into action, and she quickly relinquishes the weapon, though a snarl of frustration twists her face.

She tries to placate him; eyes darting between the captive and himself. Distressed. Most street kids aren't the loyal type; more likely to turn tail and run. An 'every man for himself' mindset drilled into them from years in the city.

He's thoroughly intrigued now; strikes a bargain with her, can tell by her eyes even as she agrees that she's not going to come back willingly. He instructs her to retrieve the jar marked 'Straw'. She searches through the indicated shelf for a few moments before producing the extract.

He notes that she's literate.

The human stands steadfast as he rubs the solution over her chapped lips, reciting their pact.

 

She's his now. To study and prod for a month, in whichever way he chooses.

 

 


	2. Rape

**-2. Rape-**  

**_Noun_ **

**1\. An act of plunder, violent seizure, or abuse; despoliation; violation: the rape of the countryside.**

**2\. Archaic. the act of seizing and carrying off by force.**

He can't help feeling that every time he touches her, he's raping her soul; chipping away at her humanity and what little innocence she has left.  
Something like him shouldn't be able to exist in such close proximity to something like her. A gnarled weed next to a young vine; strong and tall, reaching for the sky.

Once, he tries to tell her. She doesn't understand. She's been raised with the belief that rape is a physical, brutal, sexual action. Something done to the body.

Rape is a wound to the spirit; something that affects so deeply, sometimes you're not even aware of it until it's too late. Until you're bleeding your soul onto the ground and fading away.

He doesn't want her to fade. She's vibrant and passionate and far, far too naïve. He taints her. She doesn't understand; can't see the dark stain spreading throughout her with every omission, every new experience. None of them good.

Then one day she surprises him, and he thinks maybe he's the naïve one. Because she points out that the definition of rape is a non-consensual act. She tells him that she doesn't mind being touched by him. Doesn't mind sharing her soul.

He should feel aggravated, that she willingly bares herself to a monster. But all he can feel is gratitude; that at least someone wants him. Accepts him; and if it has to be anyone, he wants it to be her.

 


	3. 4:29 AM

  **-4:29 AM-**

  
4:30 is generally the time that they start getting ready for bed; in Summer the sun rises at 5:00, it's watery rays struggling to break through the thick smog of New York.

The nightlife of the city is where they spend their time; darkness favours the creatures that make up the majority of their clientele.

Valerie doesn't mind; it’s preferable in fact. The city's too loud and crowed during the day, and the interesting things come out after dark.

That’s her excuse to his bewildered inquiry, as they’re undressing.

Ravus just shakes his head. 'Why would you want to go looking for the monsters?' She raps the back of her knuckle on his downy chest, once, twice. 'It helps that my partner is someone the monsters fear. Makes me less likely to become lunch.’

‘They hardly fear me.’

‘Respect, then.’

Six fingered hand grasps a smaller, lighter one. The pressure bordering on pain. ‘Anything that thinks of you as lunch is too much monster for me to handle.’ A warning. A plea.

‘Don’t worry; I’ll just swing a rusty pipe at it.’ That earns a chuckle, an easing of tension, and softening eyes.

‘True. You are more knight than most monsters can handle. But one day you will face a dragon.’

‘Then I’ll slay it.’ The retort is impulsive, instinctive and so like the human he has come to love.

‘And when I do, I expect my alchemist to be waiting in his tower for me.’

The smaller hand’s second comes up to cup dark skin, rough with unshaven bristle, thumb tracing a jutting lower canine.

‘That I will be. Always.’

Her other half leans his face into her hand; savouring the feel of delicate, calloused fingers thrumming against his jaw.

He plants a kiss against the rough palm.

A vow.

  
Outside, the sunrise leaks its way across a dirty horizon.


	4. Mother

**-Mother-**

**_noun_ **

**1\. A woman in relation to a child or children to whom she has given birth.**

 

After she returns to her old house; Valerie’s relationship with her mum is never the same. It’s lacking that fundamental trust; that ease of harmonious existence that had once been the basis of their interaction.

Now it's just a hollow façade with the label 'Mother-Daughter' slapped haphazardly onto it. 

Val avoids the woman whenever possible; going so far as to spend nights on the streets. Even a little of her trust in Ruth has vanished, though they still hang-out.

The most prominent people in her life are Ravus and Luis; both of whom stuck with her throughout the challenges she had to endure during her city-escapades, when she was at her worst. Neither of whom have never gone behind her back.

Valerie can't help but feel like she's leaving her old self-behind; the naïve part of her that trusted anything with a pretty face. She thinks maybe that’s why her mother cakes on makeup; trying to cover up the ugliness of her lies, convince herself that she isn’t the type of parent to manipulate her child.

The Fae have taught her better, no matter how many frills you flaunt; beauty oftentimes hides a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus guys, inspiration's a bastard to hunt down.


End file.
